


Streaming and Sunrises

by sunlightbender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, YouTube, Youtuber AU, livestreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightbender/pseuds/sunlightbender
Summary: It was beginning to near dawn and there was no end to this stream in sight. Nico had gone through 4 Monster Energies trying to stay awake for the big count, and yet he was still struggling to stay awake. That is before the closet light turned on, and in walked his very tired fiance, butt naked and still damp after having stripped his scrubs and mask at the door and having taken a shower.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Streaming and Sunrises

Oh, how Nico loved Syracuse.

It was so nice to be away from a big city for once, away from constant noise and visitors and- well, people in general. It was so nice to have his own house, his own life, and above all, privacy. Nico had never had real privacy before. He had always shared a room with Bianca when he was growing up, and then he’d been in the Hermes cabin for a while. Jules was always travelling with him, and then he’d been sharing the Hades cabin with Hazel. He did not even want to get started on those god-awful nosy neighbors he’d had in his last apartment.

But now… Nico had peace. He had quiet. He had a little haunted cabin in the middle of the woods (okay, maybe it wasn’t the middle of the woods, Will had insisted on being near the highway so he could get to work at the nearby hospital), where he only had to worry about himself, his fiance (his fiance!!!!) and the 6 ghosts that lived in the attic. Life was going pretty well. Today, in particular, was extremely important to Nico. He had 499,763 subscribers. Nearly half a million, which was why Nico was right now in his bat cave- well, okay, it was their walk-in closet, but Nico was sitting in it in the dark, curled up in a fluffy blanket, livestreaming the countdown on Twitch with his 157 viewers.

“Uh, no, I don’t think that quarantine really affected my life personally so much.”, Nico spoke after reading a question from one of his viewers in chat, “I mean, I woke up, ate, filmed, edited, streamed and slept. That’s pretty much the same as what I’m doing now. I guess I do have more people watching now though, which is nice. More comments to respond to in chat, you know. Though, Will has been working overtime with this whole pandemic, so there’s that.” Nico laughed softly as another message popped up in chat. ‘At least he’s doing something productive unlike your lazy ass.’ Sure, maybe it was meant to be mean, but Nico couldn’t really say that they were wrong.

* * *

The next few hours passed, and the sub count only seemed to be moving upwards very very slowly. A lot of people were unsubscribing in order to be the 500,000th subscriber. It was beginning to near dawn and there was no end to this stream in sight. Nico had gone through 4 Monster Energies trying to stay awake for the big count, and yet he was still struggling to stay awake. That is before the closet light turned on, and in walked his very tired fiance, butt naked and still damp after having stripped his scrubs and mask at the door and having taken a shower.

The circles under his eyes were dark from the 16 hour days he had been working, to the point where he seemed to not even notice Nico, and Nico really only had time to hurriedly end the stream before 132 people caught a glimpse of a very freckly ass on stream.

“Will, hey. How was work?” Nico asked gently, standing up to go try to hug Will, who whined softly, getting dressed in his pyjamas before pulling Nico into a tight hug, burying his face in his hair.

“I’m tired. I missed you. My ears hurt.” Will explained, keeping Nico as close as he could, kissing the top of his head, “What are you doing in the closet? I thought you already came out of the closet before we got engaged.” Despite his exhaustion, Will seemed very amused by his own dad joke.

“I’m streaming. Well, I was streaming until you walked in naked.” Nico teased, poking Will’s cheek with a small chuckle, Will very slowly turning bright pink.

“They didn’t… see anything, did they?”

“No, I ended the stream before they did. I told you I’d be streaming though. Remember? My 500,000 subscriber stream?”

“...oh, shit, that was today. Oh god, I’m sorry, I forgot. The days are just blending into one recently, I’m so sorry. God. Did you reach it?” “Not yet. Don’t worry about it. You’ve been busy. Saving lives, helping people, you know?” Nico replied gently, leading Will back out of the closet and ushering him into bed, tucking him in before going to close the blinds, “Sleep, Will. I’ll take the stream downstairs. You need rest.”

Will was certainly not one to argue, mumbling a soft ‘I love you’ and leaning up to kiss Nico gently before he drifted off, already drooling slightly onto his pillow. Nico smiled fondly at him, shaking his head and taking his laptop downstairs. As he went to open his SocialBlade page though, he groaned softly.

_TheGhostKingRises_   
**500,003 Subscribers**

Oh great. But hey, at the end of the day, he still had a successful career, and most importantly, he had the human equivalent of a cuddly bunny asleep upstairs in his bedroom. So yeah, life was still going pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja commented on chapter 8 of my 30 day Solangelo writing challenge, and since we're all stuck in quarantine, I figured hey, now's as good a time as any to write about everyone's favorite healer babe. I know my writing has gotten really bad. It's the lack of practice. This was fun to write though, and I figured I just needed to try my hand at something. I hope y'all enjoy it! Stay home, stay safe, and we WILL get through this pandemic together, with compassion.


End file.
